


Bless You!

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true story of how Camelot was saved from Morgause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You!

“Morgana,”   
Came the unearthly whisper, leading Morgana to where her sister waited, so that they could plot and plan the next move to restore her as the rightful heir to the throne.  
“Over here.”   
It continued, leading her closer to a plan and victory, one step at a time.  
“Morgan- ACHOOO!!”  
A violent sneeze rent the air, and the guards that who, in theory were meant to be patrolling the corridors, came running. For once.  
They burst into a confusing scene; a blond women sneezing, while the Lady Morgana frantically was trying to stop her.  
And so, it passed that the kingdom of Camelot was saved, not by the might warriors or powerful magicians, but by Morgause’s allergy to dust.


End file.
